doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Aliens of London
Aliens of London é o quarto episódio da primeira temporada da Série Nova de Doctor Who. É notável por apresentar o primeiro gancho narrativo que leva diretamente à segunda história, por ser esta uma história em duas partes. Ganchos narrativos permitiram a Davies expandir sua trama e preservar uma parte bem memorável das séries originais. Narrativamente, o episódio introduz os Slitheen, que retornariam em Doctor Who ''e em ''The Sarah Jane Adventures ''. Também foi a primeira aparição de Toshiko Sato, que se tornaria personagem regular da série ''Torchwood '', e a personagem recorrente Harriet Jones, política britânica. Além disso, também reintroduziu UNIT para a série. Sinopse Rose retorna para casa e descobre que esteve ausente por um ano inteiro, embora, para ela, tenha se passado somente alguns dias. Entretanto, antes que possa explicar sua ausência, uma espaçonave se choca com o Big Ben, causando uma catástrofe mundial. Pior ainda, o Primeiro Ministro misteriosamente desaparece... As investigações do Doctor põem-no sob os holofotes do governo britânico, já que sua longa história de defesa da Terra finalmente o alcança. Porém, há algo sinistro ocorrendo em Downing Street nº 10, e a missão da política Harriet Jones em busca de respostas a leva até um admirável mundo novo... de alienígenas. Enquanto isso, Rose encontra problemas perto de casa, pois seus erros do passado ameaçam desagregar sua família. Referências Força-Tarefa de Inteligência das Nações Unidas * A Força-Tarefa de Inteligência das Nações Unidas, UNIT, é mencionada como sendo especialista em alienígenas. O Doctor menciona ter trabalhado com eles no passado, embora eles não o reconheçam agora. O Doctor * O Doctor afirma ter participado em competições de bebidas com o ex-Primeiro Ministro David Lloyd George. * O Doctor diz ter 900 anos de idade. Arco Bad Wolf * Um garoto picha as palavras "BAD WOLF" na lateral da TARDIS enquanto esta se encontra estacionada em Powell Estate. Notas sobre a história * O título provisório desta história era ''Aliens of London Parte Um (World War Three seria a Parte Dois). * O episódio termina num gancho narrativo, o primeiro desde TV: Survival. A história continua em World War Three. O episódio também marca a primeira ocasião desde Invasion of the Dinosaurs em que a primeira parte de um arco não tem o mesmo título que o segundo (a primeira parte de Invasion of the Dinosaurs recebeu o título Invasion). * O pôster policial é a primeira referência na série a Powell Estate, e a notícia informa que Rose Tyler está desaparecida desde 6 de março de 2005. Rose é descrita como tendo 19 anos, 16,2m de altura, e cabelos loiros. A fotografia utilizada é uma da própria Billie Piper, e não dela interpretando Rose. Outros pôsteres artesanais são vistos na mesa de sua casa, inclusive um com o título "onde está Rose?". *Quando o Doctor reclama de ter levado um tapa da mãe de Rose, Rose ri e diz "você é muito gay!". Isto causou certa controvérsia entre os fãs, alguns vendo como uma manifestação anti-homossexual. Davies, que é homossexual, escreveu uma resposta afirmando que é assim que as pessoas falam normalmente, e que estava tentando provocar discussão sobre o assunto ao usar a frase. *Alguns fãs também desaprovaram o estilo de humor envolvendo os Slitheen sofrerem de flatulência devido à troca de gases enquanto disfarçados de humanos. Entretanto, isso deu origem a uma das falas mais citadas do Nono Doctor durante a temporada: "Você poderia não peidar enquanto estou tentando salvar o mundo?". *A cena em que o "alien" parecido com porco entra pela porta de metal é reminiscente de uma cena quase idêntica do filme Doctor Who de 1996, em que o recém-regenerado Oitavo Doctor atravessa a porta metálica do necrotério. *A produção tinha intenção de sugerir que o Primeiro Ministro assassinado neste episódio fosse Tony Blair, e chegaram até a contratar um ator parecido com ele para atuar como o corpo morto. *De acordo com Russel T Davies na Doctor Who Magazine e em um Doctor Who Confidential, a decisão de estabelecer o meme Bad Wolf na série não ocorreu até a decisão no impulso do momento de ter as palavras "bad wolf" grafitadas na TARDIS. Outras referências a Bad Wolf foram adicionadas aos roteiros da maioria dos episódios da primeira temporada, e não obstante algumas poucas inferências neste ínterim, retornou com força na temporada 4 com os episódios Turn Left e Journey's End. Com a origem do meme estabelecida, o mistério que se mantém é exatamente por que as palavras "bad wolf" foram escolhidas para serem pichadas na TARDIS em primeiro lugar (em lugar de qualquer outra frase). * A chave da TARDIS tinha a aparência de uma chave comum até ganhar uma aparência mais alien durante a última temporada do Terceiro Doctor, sendo usada também durante as duas primeiras temporadas do Quarto Doctor. Esta chave apareceu pela última vez no filme de 1996. Na série nova, a chave voltou a parecer uma chave normal, exceto que começa a brilhar quando a TARDIS está chegando. * O Doctor repetidamente se refere a Mickey Smith como "Ricky". Posteriormente, em TV: Rise of the Cybermen, é descoberto que Ricky Smith é a versão alternativa de Mickey no Mundo de Pete. * Este é o primeiro episódio a examinar mais profundamente o impacto que a partida de uma companion com o Doctor pode casar nos que ficaram para trás. Neste caso, a família de Rose acreditava ter ela sido assassinada, e seu namorado Mickey se tornou suspeito. O impacto das viagens de uma companion com o Doctor em sua família e amigos se torna um tema recorrente ao longo da era de Russel T Davies. Continuidade * Dr. Sato mais tarde reaparece no spin-off Torchwood, com seu nome completo revelado como Toshiko Sato. (TV: Everything Changes) * O episódio marca a primeira aparição da UNIT desde TV: Battlefield. O significado de UNIT é mencionado pelo Doctor pela última vez na série como - "Força-Tarefa de Inteligência das Nações Unidas", tendo sido mudado posteriormente para "Força-Tarefa de Inteligência Unificada", em TV:The Sontaran Stratagem. * A TARDIS foi usada anteriormente como quadro negro em TV: The Time Warrior e''The Leisure Hive, pichada com grafites em ''Paradise Towers e pintada de rosa em The Happiness Patrol. * O Doctor visita o Albion Hospital novamente em 1941 (TV: The Empty Child, The Doctor Dances). * O Doctor diz a Rose que tem 900 anos, porém ele afirma ter 953 em TV: Time and the Rani, 1000 em PROSA: Set Piece e 1012 em PROSA: Vampire Science. O Doctor teria passado 100 anos na Terra (PROSA: The Burning até''Escape Velocity), o que faria com que tivesse pelo menos 1112 anos (isto sem contar todo o tempo entre as aventuras). A definição da idade do Doctor como 900 anos se tornou sendo a base para todas as referências futuras à sua idade até seu tour de despedida (como 903, dado em TV: ''Voyage of the Damned). (Ver A idade do Doctor.) * Durante sua primeira encarnação, o Doctor visitou o nº 10 em Downing Street em Julho de 1900 na companhia de Steven Taylor e Vicki Pallister. (ÁUDIO: Upstairs) de:Aliens of London en:Aliens of London (TV story) es:Aliens of London fr:Aliens of London ro:Aliens of London ru:Пришельцы в Лондоне cy:Aliens of London (stori deledu) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Série Nova Categoria:Episódios da 1ª Temporada (SN)